This invention relates generally to electric water heaters and more particularly to a water heater which is controlled by a microcomputer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,791, entitled, "Electric Instant Water Heater", which issued to Calvin W. Eastep, the present inventor on Oct. 18, 1983, there is disclosed an electric instant water heater mounted in a cold water line in proximity to a water tap. The heater is comprised of an elongated core molded from a ceramic material and having a rectangular cross section water flow passage extending therethrough from a circular inlet connected to a water supply pipe to a circular output connected to a water tap which may be, for example, a faucet for a tub or sink or a shower head. A plurality of parallel spaced thin rectangular electrical resistance plates are positioned within the passage and upon being energized from an external power source, causes the water from the cold water line to be heated as it flows in a serpentine travel path through the heater by coming in contact with the respective resistance plates.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in electric instant water heating systems
It is another object of the invention to provide an instant water heater system which is controlled to provide selective flow rates and delivery temperatures.
It is a further object of the invention to provide computerized control of an instant water heater system providing selective flow rates and delivery temperatures.